The present invention relates generally to space dividers installable on vehicles and more particularly to a stowable curtain divider for partitioning an operating area from living quarters, particularly in a truck cab.
Truck cabs, including extended cabs, have limited interior space to accommodate driver, passengers, luggage and sleeping quarters. The tight quarters limit privacy, even in the sleeping compartments now provided in many long haul trucks. While these compartments enhance the comfort of the drivers and any passengers, the possibility for disturbing the driver or passengers still exist. Curtains have been hung in vehicles between the two spaces in the cab, but these clutter the vehicle""s interior space. Such dividers should use minimal space and not clutter the area when not in use.
According to the invention there is provided a stowable partition assembly for a truck cab, providing privacy for an interior sleeping area mounted aft of the operator space. The assembly has an overhead track depending from the cab ceiling, oriented to define a border between the forward operator area and the aft interior sleeping area. A pair of curtains are hung from their upper edges from the overhead track and are positionable on the track to divide the aft living space from the forward operator space when extended. A pair of stowage compartments are located at each end of the track along the interior sides of the truck cab to receive the curtain when retracted. Retraction of the curtains is provided by roll up retractors disposed in each stowage compartment. The curtains are each attached along one of two vertical edges to the roll up retractor to be wound thereon. An interlocking latch provides closure of the curtains when pulled from the stowage compartments. The interlocking latch comprises two interlocking strips, one being attached along the remaining free vertical edge of each curtain.
Additional effects, features and advantages will be apparent in the written description that follows.